


Future Echoes

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [27]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Mimir - Fandom, Norse Gods - Fandom, The Norns - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: In their desire to know what has happened to Thor, both Odin and Frigga turn to guidance from other beings and set off on separate journeys. Odin trades a prediction of Mimir's future for knowledge and Frigga becomes the first person to catch a glimpse of Loki's future self when she takes him along to visit the Norns.





	Future Echoes

The City of Asgard usually enjoyed decent weather most of the year. Even during the chillier months, the rain somehow managed to be of a reasonably cheerful nature, keeping mostly to the hills and lowlands and only lasting for a few hours here and there when it deigned to come down to the more populated areas. Almost as if it was controlled by the Gods.

 

It was not really controlled by the Gods, however. Njörðr had an element of control over the seas and the winds that blew there, which could have influenced the weather patterns, Freyr was an advocate of gentle rains and sunshine, and there were a few others that could manipulate matters – but all of this tended to be in the other realms such as Midgard, where the Gods were openly worshipped and gained favour in answering the prayers of the mortals. At home, in Asgard, they were not really that bothered by their own natural weather patterns, especially as they were never that severe.

 

However, this particular winter it was very obvious that things had changed. Not everyone associated the higher rainfall and stronger gales with the return of the students from the Mountain of Asgard where they had been away training, but the King and Queen had both had their suspicions piqued by the situation, especially given Loki’s reaction to Thor upon his arrival. While Frigga turned to her books, scrolls and her own instincts and Sight to decide what was going on, Odin simply announced he was going on a journey and left on his horse with enough supplies for about a week. As Frigga kissed her husband goodbye for the second time in as many months, she found herself a little confused as to her feelings about all of this; despite being a few thousand years old, difficulties with certain problems thrown at one by life were never any easier to deal with, including a tight-lipped husband. She decided that she would take a trip of her own to consult with the Norns over her suspicions and she also decided that she would take someone with her: Loki. The wise and beautiful Queen of Asgard knew that Loki had the answers to all of this, but that he did not, in his three year old mind, realise the seriousness of what it all could mean. As far as he was concerned, his older brother had changed whilst away training and had come back enhanced in some exciting way. The little boy had been trailing around after Thor ever since he had got back and was completely besotted with him – which was obviously to do with whatever he could see that others could not.

 

There was another reason for taking Loki with her, too. Frigga knew that Loki was definitely not just of Jotúnn descent. He may have been born of Laufey, and Fárbauti may have been the father of the physical body he inhabited, but there was far more to Loki than met the eye. Even taking into account the various gifts of the Jotúnns and the special effects Asgard was known to have on her inhabitants, it was not enough to explain everything he could do at the age of just three. Frigga felt that by taking Loki out of the known worlds and to the space in between, where there were secret paths to many destinations in the Nine, he might just manifest his inner self – the very id that was the core of his existence, but which had been contained through necessity by an embryonic ego from the moment Odin had found him in that abandoned temple back on Jotúnnheimr. So she made arrangements for Thor to be looked after by Fulla, for Seneschal to look after the running of the Palace household and for Odin’s Warmaster General to look after Asgard’s defences. A trip down to the Well of Urd was not uncommon, as it was quite often used to hold counsel amongst the Gods, but she felt the need to leave Asgard behind in good hands while the ruling King and Queen were both away.

 

Loki was ecstatic upon being told he was going away on an adventure with his mother, but he was less happy to find that Thor was not invited. Frigga patiently explained at length that Thor needed to catch up with his ordinary studies at the Palace School and tried to convince Loki that they would have a wonderful time, but it was only when she told him that they were going to be finding out more about his special “sparkles” that he finally let go of his disappointment at being separated from Thor again so soon.

“What about _your_ sparkles, Móðir? Will we discover how you got those, too?” He handed her his favourite travelling cloak from his wardrobe and she shook it out to make sure it had no creases.

“No, Loki. I already know about my own. It is yours I am interested in and… now, you must keep this part a secret. Do you think you will be able to?”

“Yes Móðir!” Loki replied, but then he looked uncertain, “It is not a _bad_ secret, is it?”

“No, of course not!” chuckled Frigga. It was so fascinating to watch how children navigated the serpent-infested waters of learning all about truths, lies and everything in between. “It is simply so as to not upset anyone. Do you understand?”

“I think so. What is the secret?” Frigga picked him up and sat down on the edge of the bed with him on her lap.

“Well, you obviously know there is something different about Thor now. Ever since he came back from the Training Grounds, he…”

“Oh _yes!_ That pale fire which flows all over his body is amazing!” Loki cut in, “And his eyes! Do you see it too, Móðir?”

“That is just the thing, Loki. While I can see a subtle difference in him, I cannot see these big changes like you can. That is why I wish to talk to the Norns. I would like them to look into Thor’s past and tell me what happened on the mountain.”

“I know what happened, Móðir…” Loki’s voice was suddenly quiet, almost as if he did not know whether he should have told her or not.

“I believe you do, Loki. However, the Norns will be able to _show_ me.” Frigga stood and led Loki back over to the wardrobe, “Now, which boots would you like to wear…?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin’s journey was a well-trodden one. He had travelled this way so many times he had lost count and could probably have managed it blindfolded. As he reached his destination and tethered his horse to a tree, he recalled how he had first come here to gain the advantage of great wisdom. It had not been all that long ago in the great cycle of things, indeed it had been during the last war with the Jotúnns when he had felt that it was not going the way of the Asgardians*. After a particularly ferocious battle, in which there had been heavy losses on both sides, Odin had made the journey to Mímisbrunnr and had demanded to drink of the waters there. Of course, for such a prize, Mímir had exacted a steep price of his own in return and so Odin had made his way back to the realm of the Giants with the strategy to win, but minus an eye. They had defeated Fárbauti and his army of Jotúnns and Odin had gained another prize in doing so: Loki.

 

He approached the Well and greeted its keeper respectfully.

“Mímir. I trust you are well?” He waited politely for the Keeper of the Well of great knowledge to receive him.

“Ah, welcome!” Mímir smiled coyly, “You return once again, King of Asgard!”

“Yes. I seek knowledge.”

“Even more, Wanderer? Was the price exacted the first time not enough?”

“There will be no price this time,” replied Odin, “only a forewarning.”

“A forewarning?” Mímir was intrigued.

“A drink from the well in return for information I have that may be of interest to you.”

Mímir chuckled, “What information could you possibly have that I am not already in possession of?”

Odin narrowed his eye, the steely glint it gave off showing that he was not in a jovial mood. “It is something foreseen…”

“Hmmm, then I may be interested. Of course, you must give me this information before I allow you to drink. I have heard of your wily ways when it comes to bargaining.”

“You will be used as a hostage after a war yet to come. You will be murdered by your sponsors because of ill-founded suspicion. I will find you and immortalise your head, whereupon you will become my font of all the wisdom I desire.”

 

Mímir laughed at this “revelation”, slapping his thigh with mirth, “Oh, Odin! The Grey Wanderer has finally come up with a tale so tall it would shadow Asgard!” He gave Odin a comical look. “Do you think I have not looked to my future? Do you think I would sit here, next to such a font of knowledge as this and not try to divine what is in store for me? No one knows their destiny, for it is ever changing! Every action we take, every decision we make – they all create our destiny – it cannot be foretold!”

“It _can_ be foretold and it has. Whatever needs to take place for this to come about is ingrained in the Cycle and _will_ happen. Now – that is my side of the bargain. Give me the Horn so that I may drink!” Odin stepped forward and loomed over the smaller Mímir, who shrank back somewhat.

“Here!” He exclaimed, and handed over the Gjallarhorn before Odin could do anything that he might regret. “Drink of the Well, but ‘ware what you see!”

 

And so Odin drank of the Well and he saw what it was his son had undergone on the Mountain of Asgard on that storm-ridden night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki’s three (nearly four) year old mind was not prepared for the hidden Way which led to the Well of Urd. There were other ways to get there which were mostly situated in the known worlds, only crossing to the hidden paths as they got closer, but Frigga decided that Loki should see the true majesty of the mighty Ash, Yggdrasil. She was hoping that she might just get a glimpse of the creature deep inside the boy she called her son if she brought him here – perhaps the wonder of what she had to show him would momentarily allow him to eschew his corporeal disguise and experience the heart of the Nine in his true form. That she wanted to affirm her suspicions about Thor by visiting the Norns was secondary; she knew full well that Loki would probably be able to tell her – and show her through his mind – just what had happened to the golden-haired older Prince.

 

When they first passed through the rift that allowed them to cross from the visible and known realm of Asgard into the space in between, below and behind the known worlds – the hidden ways – Loki had fallen silent. He had been chattering about how he liked to ride his pony and that he would love to go out to adventure on it more often, but as Asgard disappeared and the dim infinite space in which Yggdrasil existed expanded around them, he abruptly shut up. The gleaming bright white of Yggdrasil’s massive trunk mesmerised him as he looked up to see her gigantic branches reaching out into space, carrying the realms and all other manner of bodies such as the stars. His blue eyes, wide with wonder, moved over the huge Ash to look down now, to see her roots – three of them – spreading sturdily to support her and eventually disappearing out of sight. Down there, his mother had told him, were three wells and each root went to a different one. As the little boy stared at the incredible entity before him, the absolute centre and living supporter of the whole of the Nine and more besides, he could not contain himself, and he began to weep, whereupon Frigga dismounted her horse and came over to him.

 

“Loki, whatever is the matter?” She stroked the young Prince’s cheek, her fingertips becoming wet with his tears, worried now that this had been a mistake.

“Oh… oh… oh _Móðir!_ Oh… it, it is suh-so _beautiful_! It is making my heart want to burst open!” He clutched at the fabric of her riding cloak as he continued to look up and around in wonder, the white glow of Yggdrasil’s inner light illuminating his small face.

“Is she not just breathtaking?” Asked Frigga, “She is our true Mother.”

“Y… _yes!_ ” Sobbed Loki, and Frigga wondered if they should perhaps turn back. This seemed to be too much for him to take in.

“Loki, I think we might postpone our visit. You seem to be rather upset and…”

“No, Móðir,” Loki looked at her and Frigga’s heart skipped a beat as, for the absolute tiniest fraction of a second, a haze of searing fire seemed to burn in his eyes. But then it was gone and they were simply a clear crystal blue once more. “I am not upset, I promise. I just think it is amazing.” He smiled, his wet cheeks plumping as his mouth curved upwards, “Let us go to the Well of Urd so you can ask The Norns your questions. I should like to meet them.”

“Very well. As long as you are certain?” Loki nodded and Frigga mounted her horse again. They made the long descent around Yggdrasil’s trunk to get down to the well of Urd and once they were close they dismounted again and tethered the animals to one of the trees growing nearby.

 

Frigga approached the three Norns respectfully and they invited her – along with Loki – to sit with them near the Well. It was Urðr and Verðandi she had come here to talk to primarily, yet it was Skuld who greeted her.

“Queen Frigga, the one who holds great wisdom and foreknowledge. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? And who is this hiding behind your skirts? Come out from behind your companion, little one!”

“I wish to find out what happened to Thor on the Mountain of Asgard. I appeal to you… show me why he is different now, _please_ Urðr!”

“I think you already know what it is that Thor possesses.” Urðr trailed her fingers in the Waters of Destiny as she spoke, “Have you made this journey for knowledge… or for some other purpose?” She looked pointedly at where Loki was loitering behind her and Frigga laid a protective hand on his shoulder. _Why were the Norns so interested in Loki?_

“I merely wish to have my suspicions confirmed. He has returned from the Mountain completely changed. He is enhanced by some strange power which I can sense, but not see, yet…”

“The little one who will not reveal himself can see it.” Interrupted Verðandi. She rose from her seat at the well and approached Frigga and Loki. “Come from behind your chaperone, dear child. The known worlds are far from here, it is quite safe to show yourself, no one will see!”

Frigga frowned at the Norn’s words. _What did she mean, ‘show yourself’?_ She looked down to see Loki edging forward from behind her and she gripped his shoulder a little tighter as Verðandi grinned at him.

“You know what Odin’s son has brought back from the Mountain of Asgard, do you not, little manipulator of mischief?” The Norn smiled, “You have the sight of Chaos and it has revealed his powers to you with great clarity!”

“You will know this power one day, Silver Tongue!” Cackled Skuld.

“Yes, you already do, deep down…” Added Verðandi.

“Already has for aeons!” Nodded Urðr and at that point Frigga had heard enough. Their words were confusing Loki and he looked up at her with questions in those beautiful blue eyes; questions that should never have been caused. All too late, Frigga regretted her decision to bring him with her.

“There is no harm done in his presence here,” Said Verðandi, “they would have been asked sooner or later. Come, Urðr will show you what happened to Odin’s son.”

 

Before Frigga could think about it clearly, she found herself next to the Well and Urðr’s hand was bringing hers into the flow of the waters. As her fingers sank into the cascading liquid, visions crowded her mind and she saw the genesis of Thor’s powers as he had stood like a conduit for the storm up on the Mountain. She saw how the energy had infused every nerve, every muscle and sinew and how the weather had reacted differently to him afterwards. She saw the glow around him – this “pale fire” that Loki had spoken of a few times – and she knew now that he would hold power over thunder and lightning forever more. A power that Odin would surely be very interested in. As she took her hand from the Well, she saw that Skuld was talking to Loki and that he was entranced by her. _Enough of that,_ she thought, and she strode over to them, taking Loki rather roughly by the hand.

“My thanks to you, Urðr, Verðandi, Skuld. Now we must leave.” She walked a protesting Loki back to the horses and helped him up.

“She was a nice lady!” He said, “I was talking to her. Why do we have to go?”

“Because that ‘lady’ is a Norn and of all of them, _she_ is the one who has the power to steer your destiny! Whatever she told you has already potentially altered the way your life will unfold. I should not have brought you here!”

“She only said that I should always hold true to what was deepest within me…” Loki’s disappointed voice trailed off as they began the journey back to Asgard and Frigga’s heart grew heavy at what he had said. Even with those few words, the Norn had influenced her foster child and no one could predict just what it would lead to.

 

 

 

 

*this timeframe is completely made up by me to explain the loss of his eye on Jotúnnheimr in the first story of this series, _“A Stolen Relic”_

**Author's Note:**

> Really just so excited for the next Thor film, dammit!!!  
> Why can't they behave like good little fanfiction writers and UPDATE NOW?!!!!!!


End file.
